The Musical wind
by Crazybird101
Summary: AU verse. After nearly losing his little sister to the Autobots, Soundwave turns to one unlikely 'con to watch her. Shockwave. Will Shockwave be able to handle a femme by his side? Or will it turn into something much more. Rating might go up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I've been wanting to write this for a while now.

Knockout: Crazybird101 owns NOTHING.

Pairings: Starscream/Soundwave, Shockwave/OC, Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia, Jazz/Prowl.

WARNING: SLASH, OOC, and AU. This takes place before the main movie except Jazz and Ironhide don't die.

XoX

Soundwave was in the control room of the _Nemesis _monitoring a battle that was currently occurring outside. He yearned to join his mate in the field but he had to watch his youngling sister. She had just ended her sparkling stage and was now a youngling. He looked down to his left to see the little Amethyst and white 'con femme curled up next to Ravage in recharge. Satisfied, he went back to the monitor.

Just then the screen started to flicker before shutting off. "What the frag?" Soundwave muttered, tapping on the keyboard trying to get it back online.

Nothing.

Cursing, he immediately got up from his seat before looking down at his eldest creation. "Watch Psycwave. " he said sternly.

The femme cyber panther nodded, flicking her tail a bit.

Soundwave quickly left the control room and went to check on the generator.

Ravage was now alone in the room with the rest of her siblings and young aunt. So much has happened over the past three Solar cycles. One minute she's living happily with her creators and siblings, then the next a war breaks out. She had no idea why her carrier's little sister was here until she found out that their own creators were dead. Just then she noticed Frenzy starting to wake up. Joy.

Rubbing one of his blue optics, Frenzy looked up at his older sister. "Where's carrier?" he yawned.

"The monitor has been acting up all of a sudden so he went to check on the generator." Ravage replied.

Just then the entire power within the control room, and possibly the entire ship, shut down.

"Are you sure he didn't just switch it off for fun?" Frenzy then asked.

"Yes." Ravage growled.

"PRIMUS SIDESWIPE! WATCH THE PAINT!" a voice suddenly cursed from outside the room.

Frenzy and Ravage immediately froze, staring at the door with the light from their optics. A mix of red and blue.

Autobots.

And judging from the footsteps there appeared to be at least three of them.

"Slag." Frenzy cursed under his breath, not taking his optics away from the door.

Ravage slowly stood on all fours, trying not to wake their little aunt. "Frenzy, wake up the others, and get ready. The Autobots are likely to come in here." she whispered.

Frenzy nodded and started to wake the rest of their siblings up. Once they were all up they dimmed their optics and scurried into separate hiding places for a surprise attack. While Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat watched from the ceiling, Ravage, Beatbox, and Rumble from a corner, and Frenzy and Psycwave under the desk. Psycwave was still in recharge luckily.

Sideswipe cautiously entered the control, weapon ready. Once he thought the coast was clear he motioned for Jazz and Sunstreaker to come in. "Primus it's dark in here." Jazz said.

"Yeah. Lets just get what we need and get the slag outta here." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe nodded before walking up to the monitor and tapping on the keys, preparing to hack the system.

What happened next took them all by surprise. Ravage and her siblings jumped from their hiding spots and started to attack the unsuspecting Autobots. The sound of yelling and weapons firing filled the room with flashes of gun fires and optics turning on and off. Psycwave was still in recharge surprisingly.

After pulling Ratbat off his face and throwing her to a corner, Jazz noticed the little femme under the desk in a peaceful recharge. Without another thought, he quickly scooped up the youngling and called out to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to retreat.

Right after they left the power finally came back on. The 'cons collapsed to the floor, exhausted. "That was clos- What's wrong with you Laserbeak?" Frenzy asked.

The bird stammered a bit before answering "F-Frenzy... S-she's gone."

The rest of the siblings froze before turning to the desk. Ravage slowly approached it and froze when she realised that nobody was there.

"Ravage... They took her..." Buzzsaw said softly.

The first thing Soundwave heard upon entering the control room again was the cry of a despaired Ravage.

XoX

Me: Chapter one. DONE. Sorry for any mistakes. It's hard typing on a phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I would like to give my thanks for the two people who reviewed for the first chapter:-D

Starscream: Crazybird101 owns NOTHING!

XoX

Primus Jazz what were you thinking?!" Ratchet yelled at the silver mech.

"Quiet! Your going to wake the youngling!" Sideswipe hissed, gesturing to the sleeping femme curled up on a medical berth in recharge.

Ratchet's temper cooled once he noticed the peaceful expression on the femme's face. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a youngling recharge so peacefully. It made him yearn for the old days on Cybertron.

Jazz managed to fight back a smirk before walking up and standing beside Sideswipe. "Ah haven't gotten a name from her yet. Ah just found her under the desk so ah just took her."

Ratchet growled softly "You don't know who's youngling this is! This could be any 'cons youngling! Your putting yourself at risk by just _taking _her. Primus, your going to die in the next battle, guaranteed that."

Jazz merely rolled his optics coolly before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"PRIMUS! DAMN IT RATCHET! YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT!" Sunstreaker yelled, not caring if the youngling heard or not.

"Nnnnggghhh."

The mechs stood completely sill. Their optics slowly trailing down at the little femme who was just starting to online her ruby red optics. The femme rubbed her left optic a bit before letting out cute yawn. Once her vision stabled, Psycwave started to look around sleepily "Big brother? Soundwave?" she asked.

The mechs exchanged nervous looks to one another, not knowing what to do. Once Psycwave realised she wasn't in a room she couldn't recognize she slowly looked up and saw the four mechs looking down at her. She noticed the faction symbol on one of their chassis. They were Autobots, or as her big brother put it, the enemy. She suddenly let out a audio piercing scream which caused the mechs to put their servos over their own audios.

"PRIMUS! SOMEBODY CALM HER DOWN PLEASE!" Ratchet yelled.

Luckily Jazz has delt with this kind of situation before. Because he was the one who has to take care of Bumblebee anyway. Jazz quickly picked up and held the youngling in his arms, desperately murmuring words of comfort as he tried to soothe her. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A different voice suddenly yelled out.

Ironhide angrily stomped into the med bay. He didn't look too happy.

Sideswipe gestured his head to Jazz, gritting his dentals from the pain "Tell that to the mech who decided to take a Decepticon youngling!"

Jazz shot him a glare before grinning nervously at Ironhide "Er... Well..."

XoX

Soundwave was in the quarters he shared with Starscream, his face buried in his servos. He didn't know who to blame. Himself or Ravage. It wasn't technically her fault though. Soundwave sighed depressingly until he heard the door hiss open. Soundwave didn't even bother to look up when he felt a comfort shoulder touch his shoulder.

"I heard from Frenzy. We'll get her back." Starscream said softly.

Soundwave looked up at his mate, who was surprised to see coolant staining his cheek plates. "What if we don't Star. What if Blaster finds out and tries to get her to join the Autobots. She's still young and vulnerable."

Starscream took a seat beside his mate and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll get her back 'Wave. I have an idea. It might be risky and Megatron doesn't even know about."

"What is it?" Soundwave asked.

XoX

Psycwave was still screaming and bawling by the time Optimus and Elita-1 arrived to the med bay. While Elita was surprised to see a youngling femme for the first time since the war started, Optimus looked at Jazz disapprovingly "Jazz. This could lure the Decepticons here. She is a youngling."

Jazz lowered his helm "Ah know Prime. Ah just took her without thinkin 'bout the consequences."

Elita walked up to the bawling femme and gently held her in her arms "There, there, little one. We're not going to hurt you. Despite what the 'cons told you we never hurt younglings." she said gently.

Psycwave slowly stopped her screaming and crying once she realised the voice came from a femme. She hasn't heard a femme voice like that since her carrier died. Her red optics looked up only to be greeted by caring sky blue optics. Psycwave stared at Elita in wonder.

A wave of relief swept through the med bay.

"Primus Elita, how did you do that?" Sunstreaker asked.

Elita looked at him smugly before saying "It's a femme thing. You won't understand."

Sunstreaker growled softly before leaving the med bay.

"Brother. I want my big brother." Psycwave said, not looking away from Elita.

"Who's your brother?" Elita asked.

"I only have two brothers. But Soundwave is the one who takes care of me along with Starscream." Psycwave replied.

The relief was soon replaced by dread once she mentioned the names of the Decepticon SIC and TIC. Elita immediately got rid of the dread and smiled kindly at Psycwave "Youngling, where are your creators?"

Psycwave's optics suddenly dimmed slightly "Dead. Big brother Soundwave was the one who found me after he found out that our home city was attacked."

Elita looked at the youngling sadly "Who's your other brother?" she then asked.

Psycwave flinched a bit in her hold "Big brother Soundwave doesn't like it when I talk about him."

Elita frowned but didn't pressure the youngling.

"Can I go home? I wanna go home. I wanna see Soundwave!" Psycwave started to whimper again, coolant starting to leak from her optics.

Elita started to gently rock the little femme in her arms in an attempt to calm her. _Optimus, we can't return her to the 'cons. _Elita said through their bond.

_I understand your concern Elita, but we can't be sure right now. _Optimus replied.

XoX

[Are you in?] Starscream asked through the comm.

[You betcha Screamer] Skywarp replied.

Starscream growled softly before continuing [Remember the plan: You pull the switch on the generator, find Psycwave, and get the slag out of there before somebody sees you]

[You got it] Skywarp replied before shutting off the link. _Pay back time Autoscums, _Skywarp smirked before shutting off the power generator.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Wow I'm on a role.

Soundwave: Crazybird101 dose not own Transformers and is inferior. DreamWorks owns Transformers and is superior.

XoX

Psycwave giggled when she heard Ratchet curse when the power suddenly shut off.

[Prime! We have a situation here!] Mirage said over the link.

[I'm well aware of it Mirage] Prime replied.

Mirage chuckled a bit before continuing [The power generator has been tampered with. Somebody flipped and jammed the switch off]

[I see. Find Wheeljack and get him to fix it] Optimus replied.

Elita gently placed Psycwave back on the medical berth before standing up and walking up to Optimus "Could it be a Decepticon attack?" she asked.

"Possibly. They're probably here for the youngling."

While Psycwave watched the Autobots talk she suddenly felt a pair of familiar claws gently wrap around her before picking her up and teleporting out.

XoX

Soundwave waited eagerly in the hanger along with Starscream and Thundercracker, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Soundwave. He'll be here with Psycwave in a few clicks." Thundercracker sighed.

And true to his word, the black and purple seeker suddenly appeared before the three with Psycwave safely in his arms.

"Psycwave!" Soundwave cried joyfully.

Psycwave beamed and reached out for her brother, who gently took her from Skywarp's arms and hugged tightly. "Big brother your starting to squish me!" the femme giggled.

"Sorry little Psych. I'm just so glad your here alright. Did the Autobots hurt you?" Soundwave asked worryingly.

Psycwave shook her head "Nuh uh. There was this really nice pink femme who held me." she replied with a smile.

Soundwave arched an optic ridge. _Pink femme? Must have been Elita-1, _he thought. The mech then hugged Psycwave again before looking over at Skywarp. "Thank you..." he whispered.

The black and purple seeker smiled, nodding before leaving the hanger along with Thundercracker.

XoX

Optimus sighed.

The femme was gone. Skywarp must have snuck in and tampered with the generator in order to get her without being seen. Smart. He looked up when he heard the door suddenly hissed open. "Blaster." Optimus said, a bit surprised.

"Hey Prime. Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Not at all." Optimus replied.

The orange and red mech took a seat across from Optimus "I heard there was a femme here earlier. From the _Nemesis._"

Optimus nodded "Yes."

"Can you describe her?" Blaster asked.

Optimus described the femme in every detail he could see from her.

"It can't be..." Blaster then whispered, his optics now stairing at his lap.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

Blaster looked up at the Prime before sighing "Optimus, I don't think I've told anyone else but... The femme you described... Is my little sister..."

Optimus a bit shocked by this "Is that so?" he asked.

Blaster nodded "Yes. Soundwave is my Older brother. And the femme, Psycwave, is my little sister."

"So that's her name. Psycwave." Optimus repeated softly.

"Yes. You see, when we battled the Decepticons in Crystal City, I went to check the home where my creators lived. When I arrived all I found was their deactivated bodies. I feared that Soundwave got to her first." Blaster explained.

Optimus nodded "I'm for your loss Blaster. But if we ever get your sister back we will inform you as soon as possible."

Blaster smiled "Thanks Prime." he said before standing up to leave.

XoX

Soundwave sitting in his desk in the quarters he shared with Starscream. The seeker was all ready in recharge while their creations and Psycwave slept in the other room. Psycwave being taken by the Autobots was a close call. Luckily Megatron had just left Cybertron in order to go after the All Spark, which was launched into space.

Those cowards.

He still trusted his eldest creation, but Soundwave couldn't let the same thing happen twice. He had to find someone who's willing to watch his little sister. For in a few Orns he, Starscream, their creations, Barricade, Blackout, and a few other 'cons will be leaving Cybertron to search for their leader. And Soundwave didn't want to put his little sister in harm's way. Until they find Megatron and claim the All Spark, he would have to leave Psycwave behind. But who would want to watch a femme youngling. Most of the 'cons hate younglings.

A 'con suddenly popped in his processor. But it was a big risk. _I have to do this, for Psycwave, _Soundwave reminded himself mentally. Sighing, he turned on his comm.

XoX

"You want me to do WHAT?" Shockwave growled.

It was really early in the morning, even though you couldn't tell since the sky was a dark grey mixed with red. Shockwave wasn't very happy in deed.

"Shockwave please. There's nobody else I can turn to. Most of them are coming with us to search for Megatron." Soundwave pleaded.

Shockwave growled before his single red optic lowered itself to look at the recharging femme in Soundwave's arms.

Shockwave was never fond of femmes. They always caused problems for mechs. This one would just be like any other femme.

"Please..." Soundwave whispered.

Shockwave sighed "Fine..." he growled.

Relief flooded Soundwave's optics. "Thank you." he said before gently handing Psycwave over to Shockwave, who now cradled her near his chassis with his only servo.

"You better go." Shockwave growled.

Soundwave nodded and turned around, not before catching one last glimpse of his sister before transforming into his alt-mode and driving off.

After watching Soundwave disappear in the distance, Shockwave looked down at the still recharging femme. She had such a serene look on her faceplates. _What have I gotten myself into, _Shockwave growled to himself before walking back to his tower with the femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Chapter 4

Blurr: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers.

XoX

_3 Orns later..._

Shockwave growled when he heard crying again. This has been a daily routine for the pass three orns. Once Psycwave woke up from her stasis nap right after Soundwave dropped her off she naturally started to ask him where he was. Shockwave simply told her that he had to go on a mission and might be gone for a while.

As soon as he said that she started to cry. It brought pain to Shockwave's emotionless processor. He did everything he can to calm her but most of it ended in more sobs. The little femme would cry until she fell back to stasis.

Getting out of his berth and cursing to himself he entered the spare room where he kept Psycwave. Upon entering it he was greeted by a usual sight: Psycwave sitting up on her berth crying. Taking a seat beside her he gently wrapped his one hand around her waist. "There, there, Psycwave. What is it this time?" he sighed.

Psycwave sniffed "I-I had a b-b-bad dr-dr-dream." she whimpered.

Shockwave sighed again "What happened this time?"

"S-Soundwave was dead!" Psycwave choked out.

Shockwave paused. This was a first.

"Soundwave was killed by the Autobots! Everybody was killed by the Autobots! I was all alone!" Psycwave bawled.

Shockwave dimmed his optic "Your not alone Psycwave. It's just a dream." he murmured. He was surprised by the gentleness in his tone.

Psycwave sniffed and leaned into Shockwave's side, causing the purple mech to flinch slightly. "Can I sleep with you?" she whimpered.

_Great, now I have to worry about a little femme youngling snuggling into me when I sleep, _Shockwave growled mentally. Sighing, Shockwave nodded his helm. Psycwave beamed in joy, replacing the sorrow from earlier. "But I don't want you snuggling beside me." Shockwave said sternly, his red optic hard when he said this.

Psycwave bobbed her head up and down before excitingly following Shockwave to his quarters, skipping by his side. Once there he helped her up his berth and tucked her in beside him. "Now go to sleep." Shockwave murmured before falling back to recharge. Psycwave yawned a bit before falling into recharge as well.

XoX

Something wasn't right.

Shockwave felt something warm pressing up against his chassis. Flicking his optic online he looked down to see Psycwave curled up against him in his arms, soundly in recharge.

What did he say about snuggling up beside him?!

Growling, he gently shook the femme awake. The little youngling snapped her optics online tiredly before looking up at Shockwave "Whazzz wrong?" she asked tiredly.

Shockwave looked at her sternly "Didn't I tell you NOT to snuggle up next to me?" he growled.

Psycwave tilted her helm a bit to the left "But... You pulled me here. I remember waking up briefly to see you pulling me against you. I thought you were cold so I slept beside you."

Shockwave looked at her before sighing "I'll let this one slide." he growled before turning around and going back to stasis.

Psycwave merely blinked before going back to recharge herself.

XoX

Shockwave drummed his sharp fingers on the armrest of his chair angrily. He just received the news, Megatron was missing. Shockwave sighed at the ignorance of his once good friend. He just simply left them to fend for themselves, going off into the farthest reaches of space to go after an item of incredible power. He growled again when another message popped on the screen. They also lost the All Spark's trail. According to Soundwave, Megatron has followed the All Spark to an organic planet called Earth.

The mere name made Shockwave dislike it already.

Psycwave was watching Shockwave from behind a pillar within the room. He didn't look too happy. She learned from experience that she should never bother her guardian while he's in a bad mood. On her second stay with Shockwave she woke up in the middle of the night when she heard Shockwave having an argument with another Decepticon called Dreadwing. Let's just say it didn't end so well for Dreadwing. Quietly walking up to the chair, she helped herself up onto his lap and gently nuzzled the servo that was drumming the armrest.

This caught Shockwave by surprise. He looked down at the femme who merely smiled up at him before nuzzling his hand again. Shockwave then used that hand to gently stroke under Psycwave's chin. Psycwave shivered slightly before mewling in pleasure. Shockwave briefly forgot about the reports and continued to stroke Psycwave. "Thank you." she said in her squeaky voice before falling into stasis on his lap.

Shockwave watched the femme fall into a peaceful recharge before going back to his work. It felt odd to Shockwave. Almost alien. Pushing back any more thoughts, he sent Soundwave a report.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Drum roll!

Prime Soundwave: *Dose the Drum roll*

Me: CHAPTER FIVE!

*Confetti falls from the ceiling*

Me: I would like to give my thanks to the people who is currently following this fic. FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE!

Ramjet: THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Animated Bumblebee: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers.

XoX

Psycwave watched the small battle occurring below from one of the tower's large windows. She never really experienced a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Soundwave would always leave her with Ravage or possibly Skywarp sometimes during a battle. She always pondered why Soundwave would return sometimes with dents on his armor or scratches. Soundwave was a strong mech.

His mate Starscream was no different. When she first met the Decepticon SIC she didn't know that he was Soundwave's lover. Being a sparkling she didn't even know what that was. But Starscream was a nice mech. His trinemates/brothers were no different. Thundercracker could be a bit firm at times, but he was never to harsh when it came to sparklings. Skywarp was always the fun one. She remembered a prank they pulled on Blackout by putting a bucket full of hot oil right above the entrance to the Rec room. She remembered Blackout's reaction once the hot oil touched his face. The mech wouldn't stop chasing Skywarp and herself through out the ship until Soundwave finally stepped in.

Her nieces and nephews were fun to play with. Wether it was pranking Laserbeak with Frenzy or taking a "cat" nap with Ravage.

The little femme missed those 'cons right now. She wondered if they were alright. Soundwave had to close off their bond in order to concentrate on finding Megatron or the All Spark so she couldn't sense him. Sighing, the little femme tucked herself in the small berth Shockwave had set up for her. _Big brother, I hope I see you soon. I love you, _she whispered mentally before drifting off to recharge.

XoX

Blaster was lieing on his berth with his servos behind his helm. He wondered how little Psycwave was doing. When he first arrived to his former home in Crystal City he was greeted by the grim sight of his deactivated creators.

His Carrier was merely twenty stellar cycles old when she was carrying Soundwave. His Creator was a stellar cycle older. When Soundwave was a Youngling, Blaster was born. Then when Blaster was a young mech, Psycwave was created. Psycwave was a dear, little, sparkling. She inherited the ruby red optics from their Carrier. Blaster remembered the orns before the war. Blaster would often visit his family just to see Psycwave. The only draw back was the fact that Soundwave always got to her first. He was extremely close to their sparkling sister, and wouldn't let Blaster go near her sometimes.

Then the war broke out. While Soundwave joined the 'Cons, Blaster wanted to take Psycwave with. But their creators firmly said no.

Then the attack on Crystal City occurred. Blaster thought his sister was killed along with their creators. Killed or lost in the field of battle. But now that he knows that she's alive, he can think of a way of getting her back. Psycwave is still young and vulnerable to anything that Soundwave could throw at her. He must get her back. The last thing he needed is having to kill his sister in battle.

XoX

Shockwave was in deep thought as he went through the reports sending in from Dreadwing. Something was running through his processor. Something that was entirely new to him. The usually emotionless Decepticon was constantly thinking about that little femme of Soundwave's. Just something about her made him feel... Odd. He remembered how that little warm body was pressed up against his chassis and how it made him feel. It made him feel... Assured. Assured that the femme was safe.

Wait. Since when did _he _care for the safety of another? She was like any other Cybertronian. But...

This one was different. This one had actually caught his attention. And not the bad, sinister kind. But a more protective attention. He felt the urge to protect the femme from any thing. Like how Jazz protects his mate, Prowl, in battle. Shockwave was the one who always thought that love was an illogical thing and a waste of time. It's not like he has something for the femme, and besides, she's still a youngling. Too young for his liking anyway. But he just wanted to take a quick look at her, just to see how she's doing.

Standing from his seat, Shockwave made his way to the spare room where Psycwave slept. Quietly opening the door quietly, Shockwave poked his head in the small room. He was satisfied to see that the youngling was in a peaceful recharge...

XoX

_Two Solar Cycles later... _

Psycwave easily dodged a shot fired from Cliffjumper, jumping backwards fluidly thanks to her slim, now black and still amethyst purple body. Here faceplate remained white though. Psycwave fired her own shots at the red mech, smirking when she saw the autobot fall.

[Nice work there Psych] Dreadwing said from over head.

[All in a orn's work] she replied.

Psycwave was now a young Cybertronian adult femme. If Soundwave was there she would have been the height of his chassis. Over past two Solar Cycles since she last saw her brother, Psycwave started to participate in battles whenever the Autobots tried to invade Shockwave's tower. Psycwave wasn't that strong. But she was swift on her feet and the master of stealth.

"FALL BACK!" Sunstreaker yelled as he picked up Cliffjumper and feld, soon followed by the remaining Autobots.

Psycwave watched them flee, not bothering to look at Dreadwing once he landed beside her. "Just what there good for." Psycwave smirked.

Dreadwing grinned in a agreement.

From the tower, Shockwave watched the Autobots flee before turning his attention to Psycwave. The femme was an excellent soldier in the field. If Soundwave was here he would have been proud. But he hasn't received any contact from the mech lately. Nor any other mechs that were with him. Not that Shockwave was concerned of course. But his thoughts on Psycwave grew. Whenever he saw her walk, whenever she laughed or smile, Shockwave would shudder very slightly.

He can now admit that he cares for the femme. From their time together he started to develop feelings for her. The femme was a lovely example of her kind. But he couldn't let those thoughts influence his work. He has a planet to control after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Announcement! The next chapter MIGHT become rated M. But I can't be sure for now.

Laserbeak: Crazybird101 dose not own Transformers in any shape or form. Now where can I find Sam Whitwicky?

XoX

Soundwave gazed at the blue planet from his satellite alt-mode. For the past twenty Earth years he's been orbiting the planet endlessly. Always watching for any signs of the All Spark or Megatron. Well... The All Spark was now destroyed thanks to that fleshy called Samuel James Whitwicky, who merged the cube into Megatron's spark. But those Autobots and their human pets couldn't keep his leader offline forever. But with Blackout, Brawl, and Bonecrusher offline they didn't have any powerful warriors to use. With Megatron and Starscream currently at what remained of the _Nemesis_, and Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Barricade preparing for the arrival of the Fallen, they might have a chance to defeat the Autobots.

Once they capture the boy of course. According from an earlier comm. from Starscream, the second All Spark shard has been absorbed by the human child. So Soundwave immediately informed Blackout's twin brother, Grindor, to inform Alice that they must have the boy. Since that useless drone Wheelie couldn't even follow a human femme.

Femme. The word immediately reminded him of Psycwave. Soundwave missed her bitterly, as well as the others. The femme must be fighting by now. He trusts that Shockwave was protecting her also. Soundwave desperately wanted to contact Psycwave, but he never had much time. He was so far from Cybertron that he can't even communicate with Shockwave. Sighing, Soundwave immediately commed. Starscream.

He found the boy.

XoX

Psycwave hummed as she approached Shockwave with a datapad. "Here's the latest info on those Autobots." she said, handing him the pad.

"Thank you Psycwave. You are relieved of your duties." Shockwave said after taking the pad.

Psycwave smiled at him before turning around and walking away.

Shockwave watched the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked. Once she was completely gone he turned his attention to the datapad.

"You have your sights on Psycwave I see?" Dreadwing asked with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it Dreadwing. It's not what you think. I have more important things to concentrate on then _that_." Shockwave growled.

Dreadwing smirked and crossed his arms "Admit it Shockwave. You _love _her."

Shockwave flinched slightly at the word "love". For his whole life Shockwave never experienced love. Nor did he even bother to. "_That _is none of your concern Dreadwing." Shockwave hissed dangerously.

Dreadwing merely raised an optic ridge before saying "Yes you do Shockwave. Say it. You _love _Psycwave. You just want to take her and pound her until you claim her spark. Believe me that's what I always think whenever I see her. Primus, she has such a sexy aft." Dreadwing grinned dreamly at the image of him claiming Psycwave. Dreadwing has always been in love with Psycwave since she first entered the battle field.

Unfortunately, Dreadwing failed to hear the sound of Shockwave's arm cannon charging...

From her room, Psycwave could hear the sound of a weapon firing. Curious, she got out of her room and went to the source. Upon entering the room she gasped when she saw Dreadwing lieing on the floor in a pool of his own energon and Shockwave standing over him. "Dreadwing!" she cried, rushing to his side. "What happened?!" she asked.

Shockwave looked at her nervously "We, er, got into another fight."

Psycwave merely sighed before standing up to drag Dreadwing to the tower's med bay.

Shockwave sighed. He really let his temperament get to him this time.

XoX

Psycwave sighed in relief after fixing the last injury on Dreadwing. Just what did Dreadwing do this time to get Shockwave so riled up? She then turned around when she heard Shockwave enter the med bay. "What did Dreadwing do _this _time?" she asked.

"Well... He didn't really do anything. He was saying some things that really made me... Infuriated." Shockwave replied.

Psycwave didn't want to even bother asking what it was that Dreadwing said. She just wanted to-

Psycwave's optics widened when she suddenly felt Shockwave's mouth suddenly press against hers in kiss.

XoX

NOTE: IN TRANSFORMERS DARK OF THE MOON, SHOCKWAVE HAS A MOUTH. SO NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Okay people. This fic has OFFICIALLY hit rated M. I'm going to try to put the smut scene in as little detail as possible.

Ravage: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. Only her OC Psycwave.

XoX

It seemed like a while until Shockwave snapped his optic online and quickly pulled away from Psycwave, who was staring at him with wide, surprised optics. Shockwave immediately looked away from her and left the med bay. Leaving a shocked Psycwave.

XoX

Shockwave was growling to himself as he walked down the halls to his quarters. What was he thinking?! He has just kissed Soundwave's sister! Sound. Wave's. Sis. Ter. How was he going to react if he finds out?! Psycwave is likely to either tell him when she gets the chance. If he's even online still.

"Shockwave?" a femme voice suddenly asked from behind.

Shockwave stopped and turned around to see Psycwave standing there with a shy smile on her face. Why was she smiling? He just kissed her without her permission!

"What is it?" he asked.

Psycwave seemed to blush a bit before replying "Do you... Like me?"

What? Wasn't the kiss proof enough?!

"That is non of your concern Psycwave." Shockwave growled.

Psycwave's smile didn't even disappear and her optics slightly dimmed "Then why did you kiss me?"

Shockwave didn't know how to reply to _that _question. He was angry with what Dreadwing said about her. Perhaps he really did have feelings for her. No. He didn't just like Psycwave. He _loved _Psycwave. From that very first night she slept with him in his berth, when that tiny, warm, body pressed up against his chassis he was immediately hooked. Shockwave looked away from the femme, slightly flinching when he felt her gently touch his left arm. Unable to take it any more, Shockwave immediately kissed her again once she was in front of him. He heard the femme moan softly as she deepened the kiss. Shockwave immediately swept her off her pedes, carrying her bridal style without breaking the kiss.

Upon entering his quarters he quickly locked his door before settling themselves on his berth, still not breaking the kiss. Psycwave was aware of what was going on, but she honestly didn't care. She gently stroked his legs with her own while massaging his glossa with her's, owning a pleased groan from the older mech above her.

Shockwave finally pulled away from the kiss, only to kiss his way to her neck, nuzzling the soft wires before growling softly. Psycwave felt him gently nip and suck the sensitive wires, causing her to moan very softly. Shockwave flinched when he felt her soft servos gently stroke his inner thighs. He suddenly felt her start to fiddle with his interface panel. "Y-you want to?" he asked softly. The mech groaned when he felt her gently lick his ear finale. "Yes..." she purred. Shivering from the arousing purr, Shockwave opened his interface panel.

He shivered again when he heard her remove her own. Without hesitation, Shockwave inserted one of his sharp digits from his only servo into her untouched port. Psycwave flinched a bit before calming down a bit once the pain left. She moaned quietly when she felt him insert another digit, scissoring her wider. Shockwave flinched when he felt something suddenly wrap around his neck. He honestly didn't think that Psycwave had tentacles as well. But it wouldn't be much of a surprise since Soundwave has tentacles himself. The tentacle was gently looped around his neck like a collar while a second one stroked his leg.

Shockwave groaned before finally removing his digits and positioning his plug at the entrance of Psycwave's port, looking at her for permission to enter. The tentacle around his neck gently squeezed him, meaning that he was allowed to. Gripping her thighs, he gently entered her, groaning once he penetrated her. Psycwave let out a sharp gasp before sighing. "Primus Psycwave." Shockwave groaned. The femme was so tight. So untouched.

Psycwave gripped the edges of the berth, wrapping her second tentacle around Shockwave's waist as he thrusted in and out of her. She has never experienced this kind of pleasure before. She was taking in sharp intakes of air. Feeling overload coming close, Shockwave immediately snapped open his chassis, revealing his spark. Psycwave did the same and the two merged their sparks. Psycwave could feel all of Shockwave's emotions just as he could feel hers. Shockwave could sense worry and sadness coming from Psycwave. She really missed her brother. And for once, Shockwave has actually taken pity on her. The femme really had nobody else for a family. She befriended Dreadwing, but he was never much of a listener.

For Psycwave, it actually came a surprise to her when she felt emotions coming from him. She could feel his hate, his anger, and a bit of... Loneliness? Shockwave was lonely? She thought he never cared wether he was alone or not. He was an emotionless mech after all. Possibly the only one in the entire universe. She quickly retracted her tentacles once they closed their chest plates, allowing Shockwave to fall beside her.

Shockwave immediately took her and held her in his arms. This was really a first for him. Psycwave immediately fell into stasis. Shockwave soon followed, not before sighing softly. Soundwave was going to kill him.

XoX

Me: Sorry for the short chapter peeps. I tried to put it in little detail as possible. And remember: Psycwave is a YOUNG ADULT Cybertronian now.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Primus damn it. I accidentally deleted the new chapter so now I have to rewrite it:'(

Vortex Blurr: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. She only owns Psycwave.

NOTE: I'LL BE ADDING BLURR IN THIS FIC. BUT NOT AS AN AUTOBOT. BUT A DECEPTICON. YOU'LL SEE SOON BUT HE'LL BE KNOWN AS VORTEX BLURR.

XoX

Shockwave groaned slightly as he slowly sat up on his berth. He looked down to his left to see Psycwave still soundly in recharge. A serene smile on her face. Shockwave looked away and sighed. He had just interfaced with Soundwave's own little sister! And not only that! He sparked bonded with her! Primus damn him, Soundwave was going to kill him if he was still online. Just then his comm. link suddenly burst to life.

[Shockwave! This is Vortex]

[What is it Vortex?] Shockwave asked over the comm.

[We have a situation, Astrotrain has just spotted a platoon of Autobots heading this way. And we don't know where the slag Dreadwing is]

Shockwave sighed. It was likely that he was still in the med bay.

[I'm coming down Vortex. Wait there until I arrive. And make sure Astrotrain doesn't run off again]

The former Autobot agent chuckled before replying [As you wish Shockwave. Vortex out]

Once the comm. link was shut off, Shockwave turned to Psycwave. He didn't want to wake the femme just yet. She was still young after all. And since it was her first time interfacing she was likely to become a bit wary. Standing up and walking to the door, Shockwave took one last look at his new bondmate before leaving.

XoX

Shockwave soon arrived at a section outside the tower, where he was greeted by a black and white mech. The mech was none other then Vortex Blurr. Vortex Blurr, or Vortex for short, was a former Autobot agent before getting captured by Shockwave. Blurr was feisty at first, surprising Shockwave and the other 'cons. Shockwave tried convincing Blurr to join the Decepticons at first, but of course he said no. But Shockwave knew allot about Blurr. How the Autobots thought of him as annoying due to his way of talking really fast. After mentioning some of the hurtful comments he heard from some Autobots in the past, Blurr finally broke down and cried. That's when the young speeder joined the Decepticons. After faking his death of course. He wasn't all that bad at fighting actually. He wasn't good with guns but he was good with blades.

"Report Vortex." Shockwave asked, looking at the red horizon.

Vortex smirked sinisterly "The Autobot platoon I mentioned earlier isn't aware that they're in Decepticon territory. The fools."

"You were once an Autobot also my dear Vortex." Shockwave smirked also, still not looking away from the horizon.

"I was a young fool back then. I'm no longer one of _them_." Vortex growled. This was true. When Blurr first joined he was a mere mechling. Now he was perhaps ten Cybertronian years older then Psycwave.

"Ten clicks till contact with Autobots!" a Decepticon scout suddenly yells.

"Finally!" Vortex growls before pulling out a hidden dagger from his wrist.

Shockwave powered his gun "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" he roared.

XoX

Psycwave onlined her optics a bit before sitting up and rubbing them. What a night. Who would have thought that a simple kiss would lead to spark bonding? She finally stood up and headed for the med bay to check on Dreadwing. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw him still in recharge. After closing the door Psycwave wandered down the hall. Where in Primus's name is Shockwave?

She smiled at the thought of him freaking out when he discovered a femme in his berth after he woke up. Just then the door to the med bay opened and Dreadwing stepped out, groaning as he clung to his side and rubbing his helm. "That was some blow." he muttered.

"Hello Dreadwing." Psycwave with a smile.

Dreadwing looked at younger femme and smirked slightly "Hello Psycwave. Where's Shockwave?"

Psycwave merely shrugged her curvy shoulders. "Don't know really. There must be an Autobot attack."

"Well let's not keep him waiting then." Dreadwing said before grunting in pain.

"Oh no you don't big guy. Your staying in the med bay." Psycwave said with a mischievous smirk before helping him back to the medical berth. "Psycwave..." Dreadwing grumbled.

"Yes?" Psycwave asked. What happened next took her completely by surprise. Dreadwing suddenly pressed his rough dermas against Psycwave's soft ones in a kiss. Psycwave's optics were wide and she felt her mouth start to open, unknowingly letting Dreadwing's glossa slither in and rub against hers. For Dreadwing this was a dream come true. A few clicks later he finally pulled away, but bot before whispering in her audio "I love you Psych..."

Psycwave stood there in complete shock before turning around and steadily leaving the med bay, not looking back at Dreadwing. Upon entering her own quarters, Psycwave immediately fell to her side on her berth and hugged her knees to her chest. It all happened so fast that she actually forgotten that she interfaced and spark bonded with Shockwave. How was she going to explain this to him?

She didn't want Shockwave killing Dreadwing. Dreadwing was her friend. But now that he kissed her... Psycwave sighed before burying her head into her knees. This was one of those times where you just hate being a femme.

XoX

Shockwave watched with sadistic pleasure as the remaining Autobots retreated from the Decepticons. He was victorious, again.

"What do we do with this one my lord?" Vortex asked after dragging up the Autobot Armorhide.

Shockwave's optic narrowed at the wounded Autobot, who was glaring at him back. "Take him to the Tower's brig and interrogate him there. Do what you have to do in order to get him to speak." Shockwave said with a sinister glint.

Vortex grinned "As you command." the one thing Vortex Blurr loves more then killing Autobots? Torturing them. He just loved hearing them scream for mercy.

Shockwave ignored the wail coming from Armorhide as Vortex dragged him back to the tower. Just then his comm. came to life.

[Shockwave] he answered.

[Shockwave? This is Psycwave] Psycwave replied quietly over the link.

[Psycwave. I see your awake now. What's the matter?] he asked, feeling her nervousness through their newly formed bond.

[C-can you come to my quarters? I need to ask you something] she asked.

[Of course. I'll see you there in a few clicks] Shockwave replied.

[Okay. Psycwave out] Psycwave replied before turning off the link.

XoX

Shockwave peeked in Psycwave's room, finding her curled up on her berth. "Psycwave?" he asked after stepping in and closing the door.

The young femme looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Shockwave. The older mech took a seat beside Psycwave, sensing her nervousness. "What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of concern present in his cold voice.

Psycwave seemed hesitant at first before answering "D-did we really spark bond last night?" she asked softly.

Shockwave slowly nodded, watching her whimper a bit before she quickly buried her face back into her knees. "Why are you so frightened? You know I would never hurt you..." Shockwave said, gently rubbing her back.

Psycwave flinched slightly before looking back up at Shockwave "I-its Dreadwing." she said.

"What about him? Did he wake up?" Shockwave asked.

Psycwave nodded "Yes... B-but he... Er..." she started to shake slightly.

"Did what? Tell me Psycwave." Shockwave said a bit firmly.

Psycwave let out a choked sob "HE KISSED ME!" she cried.

XoX

Me: Uh oh. Looks like somebody is going to get their aft whooped in the next chapter. You guys can put down how _you _think Shockwave is going to react;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: F**k I have school tomorrow. So updates might take a while.

Shockwave: Crazybird101 dose not own Transformers. Only her OC Psycwave.

XoX

Shockwave merely stared at Psycwave for a bit before his expression turned cold. "He did WHAT?" he snarled.

Psycwave let out a hiccup sob "He _kissed _me." she sniffed.

Shockwave growled before heading for the door.

"WAIT! Don't kill him!" Psycwave cried, grabbing his wrist. Despite the fact that he suddenly kissed her, she still considered Dreadwing a friend.

Shockwave looked at her in dismay. Not kill him?! How was he not suppose to kill the mech who just kissed _his _mate! "And why shouldn't I tear his spark right out of his chest?" Shockwave growled.

Psycwave flinched slightly "He's still my friend."

Shockwave sighed. He forgot. Dreadwing was her friend. Psycwave would be devistated if he killed him. "Fine. But that dosen't mean I won't give him a warning." he growled before existing the room. All was quiet for a few clicks until Psycwave heard what sounded like something blasting through a wall. Psycwave left her quarters and entered the Med bay, where she was greeted by a large hole in the wall and Shockwave standing over it looking down.

Psycwave stood beside him and looked down before making a small gasp. On the ground in a freshly made crater was the broken form of Dreadwing, groaning from Shockwave's sudden attack as the other Decepticons gathered around him. Psycwave could make up the now energon stained Vortex standing over Dreadwing. Psycwave shot Shockwave a disapproving glare, who merely chuckled and said "I didn't kill him." he smirked before leaving.

XoX

Ravage sighed in relief once Scalpel finished repairing her broken tail. The battle in Egypt was a complete disaster. Not only did the humans manage to revive Optimus Prime with the Matrix of Leadership, but the Fallen was destroyed! And now Megatron's helm was partly blown off! He wasn't in a good mood. Her creator Starscream took a good beating from Megatron once they returned to base. The poor seeker couldn't walk now thanks to that tyrant. Luckily he had his brothers and family to comfort him.

"There you go Ravage. Good as new." Scalpel said after welding her tail back on.

"Thanks Scalp." Ravage said before jumping off the medical berth and exiting the Med bay. Upon returning to the quarters she shared with her creators and siblings she was greeted by a concerned Soundwave. "Ravage. I heard what happened. Are you alright? Is Starscream alright?" he asked after a tight hug.

"I'm fine Carrier. That damn yellow bot Bumblebee tore my tail off. Nothing serious. But..." she lowered her helm sadly "Creator took a nasty beating from Megatron once we returned. I wanted to defend him but Creator told me not to interfere through our bond."

Soundwave growled. He didn't care about loyalty anymore. Megatron had _no _right to beat his mate, let alone blame him for something that _he _didn't do. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the Med Bay getting repaired by Scalpel." Ravage replied. "Uncle Thundercracker and Uncle Skywarp are alright though."

Soundwave nodded "Good. Stay with your brothers and sisters Ravage. I'm going to go see them." he said before leaving.

The silver mech quietly entered the waiting room in the Med bay. There he saw Thundercracker, Skywarp, and a long time friend of Starscream's, Barricade. Barricade had to remain at base along with Starscream's brothers to provide back up if necessary. But they _never _got the call. The trio looked up at Soundwave. Barricade as leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while Thundercracker just stood with his arms crossed. Skywarp merely teleported to Soundwave before giving him a tight hug.

"Oh 'Wave it was horrible!" he sobbed.

"Luckily Megatron was injured as well. Other wise Screamer wouldn't have survived much longer." Thundercracker said softly.

Soundwave winced "I should've came. I should've just warned you all that the boy had the Matrix." he whispered.

Skywarp pulled away from the hug "It wasn't your fault 'Wave. You couldn't have made a difference even if you _did _warn us."

Soundwave smiled softly. Skywarp always knew how to make a orn bright again.

"Any word from Cybertron yet?" Barricade asked.

Soundwave shook his helm "No. Not one. I hope Psycwave's alright..."

"Relax 'Wave. I'm sure she's fine! It's not like Shockwave is hurting her right now."

"'Warp!" TC hissed, cuffing his little brother on the helm.

Soundwave slightly tensed. Shockwave wouldn't hurt her... Right?

XoX

_Four Solar Cycles later..._

Psycwave stood beside Vortex as she eagerly watched Shockwave answer a reply from the planet Earth. They finally managed to contact Megatron. When Vortex told her the news she was thrilled. She couldn't wait to talk to her brother again. Or at least her nieces and nephews. She wondered if they would recognize her. It's been soo long after all. S

Just then the image of Megatron's stern face appeared on the screen and the Decepticons bowed. Megatron then went on to explain his new plan to Shockwave. Over the past century the Decepticons have been gathering the pillars used for the space bridge technology Sentinel Prime invented. The idea was to get the Autobots to revive him. Once they did they would kidnap him and force him to activate the space bridge in order to transport Cybertron there. Psycwave and Vortex quickly exchanged surprised looks before turning back to the screen. Shockwave was to transport to Earth along with the remaining Decepticons and meet him in his new base in the continent Africa. The rest would be revealed there.

Once the screen shut off, Psycwave heard Dreadwing growl "Is he _mad_? How in the Pit are we going to transport Cybertron to there by using the space bridge?! Sentinel isn't that easy to convince."

"It appears that Megatron is slowly being driven to madness I'm afraid. We'll leave for Earth early tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

XoX

Shockwave could feel Psycwave snuggle into his chassis as he held her close. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, feeling her worry through their bond.

The femme sighed "It's just... I'm scared. What if something go's wrong? What if any of the others I knew are dead? What if Soundwave doesn't recognize me?" she whispered back.

"Shhhhhh." Shockwave hushed gently, stroking her cheek with the back of his servo. "Don't be scared. A sibling always knows how to recognize another sibling. And if something dose go wrong, I'll always be there to protect you." he whispered back.

Psycwave smiled before gently kissing her mate, who eagerly kissed back hungrily. A mischievous smirk appeared on Psycwave's lips before she released one of her tentacles and had it slither up Shockwave's leg, causing him to grown a bit. "Wanna go at it? It's our last night on Cybertron after all." she whispered in his audio receptor.

Shockwave shivered before pressing himself against Psycwave and gently remove her panel...

XoX

Me: HA! HA! I'm afraid there won't be another smut scene for a while. And don't worry, the story isn't coming to a close soon. It's only getting started;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Sorry for the long wait people! I just thought of a sequel! But here's the new chapter.

Skywarp: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. Only Psycwave.

XoX

Psycwave took one last look at the tower where she lived her entire younglinghood at before entering the shuttle along side Shockwave.

"Farewell Cybertron! We shall meet once more after we open the Space Bridge!" Astrotrain called out to the barren wasteland.

"Astro, do all of us a favor and stop being a freak." Vortex said, placing a servo on his shoulder briefly before entering the shuttle as well.

Astrotrain frowned before following into the shuttle.

Inside, Dreadwing took a seat behind Psycwave, although he was careful not to get Shockwave's attention. Vortex took the seat across from him while Astrotrain sat behind Dreadwing, looking out the window excitedly. Shockwave turned on the shuttle's power systems and started to lift up. Psycwave looked out the window, only to see the barren landscape of Cybertron. But she smiled, knowing that it would all change soon.

"WOOOOOHOOOO! Here we go!" Astrotrain yelled, throwing his arms in the air while cheering.

"FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE ASTROTRAIN! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL HAVE VORTEX RIP YOUR SPARK OUT!" Shockwave roared, earning a slight smirk from Psycwave.

The mech immediately did what he was told and kept quiet after that.

XoX

Psycwave's optics wandered around in curiosity at the strange, new world. The other 'Cons did as well, except for Shockwave, who merely turned around to face the group. "Decepticons!" he roared.

The group of 'Cons, Psycwave included, stood straight before and immediately kept their vocalizers mute. "Megatron's base is just up ahead. Once we arrive we obey him once again. Any one of you who disrespects that will have their sparks torn out. So everyone behave. _Especially _you Astrotrain." Shockwave growled his name, giving him a stern glare.

The mech slightly cowered down when he realised that the others were also staring at him.

With that, Shockwave nodded and ordered for them to move. Psycwave immediately walked beside Shockwave with a smile on her face. She was going to see Soundwave again.

Meanwhile within the base Soundwave paced back and forth as he waited eagerly for the group to arrive. His mate sighed "Calm yourself. They'll be here soon." Starscream said soothingly.

The silver mech stopped and sighed. He just wanted to see his little sister again. It's been Stellar Cycles since he last saw her. Just then the doors to the base opened and Shockwave stepped in with the group of Decepticons. Megatron stepped forward and greeted Shockwave before asking him how things were at Cybertron. Soundwave stood at his spot, looking over the crowd of newly arrived 'Cons in search of anything that could resemble Psycwave. Just then he felt Barricade gently tap his shoulder and he looked up to see the black and white mech pointing at someone with a slight smile.

Soundwave looked over and saw a slender femme, who was perhaps the height of his chassis. Despite being black and amethyst, he immediately recognized the white face. A smile suddenly spread across the femme's face and her ruby red optics brightened when she saw him as well. "Soundwave!" she cried before running towards the mech. Soundwave did the same and the two embraced each other in a tight hug, not caring who saw. "Oh Psycwave! I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" Soundwave muffled, his face buried in her shoulder. Once they finally pulled away he finally got a better look at his sister.

"Big brother I missed you also." Psycwave said, coolant starting to leak from the corner of her optics.

Soundwave noticed this and immediately guided her to his quarters before Megatron could notice. Once there, Psycwave was greeted by all of her nieces and nephews. Ratbat immediately clung to her chest plates while Frenzy and Beatbox hugged her legs. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on her shoulders and Ravage rubbed against her leg. Starscream soon followed in and greeted her with a nod. "Oh, I missed you all so much!" Psycwave cried, letting the coolant stream down her cheek plates.

Meanwhile outside the room Shockwave waited patiently for either Soundwave or Psycwave to step out. But he mostly wanted Soundwave because he needed to inform the mech about his spark bond with Psycwave. Just then Thundercracker walked by and he paused when he noticed Shockwave just standing there. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Soundwave. I need to inform him of something." Shockwave replied.

This caught TC's interest. The blue seeker arched an optic ridge "Of what?" he then asked.

"None of your business."

Thundercracker smirked at the growl present in Shockwave's tone when he replied. Thundercracker merely shrugged and walked away, not wanting to anger the mech for his own sake. The door suddenly slid open and Soundwave finally stepped out. "Shockwave? You need something?"

"Not exactly. I must talk with you in private. It... It's about Psycwave." Shockwave said, cringing slightly.

Soundwave cocked his helm slightly before nodding and leading him down to a empty hall. "What is it Shockwave? Was she any trouble for you?" he asked.

Shockwave shook his head "No. She cried the first four Orns after you left her with me, but we managed. It's something else though. You see..." the mech's voice started to trail off.

"See what?" Soundwave asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"..."

Back with Psycwave, she eagerly told her family about her time with Shockwave, never mentioning their bond or when they first interfaced. She suddenly felt a slight pain in her chest, right where her spark was. "Are you alright Psycwave?" Starscream asked after noticing her flinch slightly in pain.

Psycwave quickly bobbed her head. "Yeah. I just need to check something." she said shakely.

Starscream kindly took her to the private wash racks he shared with Soundwave, and watched as she opened her chest plates slightly. Psycwave peered within her reflection and froze when she noticed something very small and slightly new close to her spark. "No... It can't be..." she whispered, almost falling backwards from the shock.

Starscream quickly caught her "What? What's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned for his sister-in-law.

The femme slowly looked up at him with wide optics "Starscream... I think I'm carrying."

XoX

Me: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn. That's right people. Psycwave is pregnant! I already thought of who it's gona be. But how will Soundwave react when he learns about Shockwave f*****g and bonding with his little? How will Shockwave react when he learns that Psycwave is pregnant? How will Megatron react? Tune in next time my loyal followers! Your reviews really encourage me. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Chapter eleven is in the HOUSE!

*Awesome Linkin Park music plays in background*

Dreadwing: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. Only Psycwave and the sudden story change *hint* *hint*

XoX

Soundwave didn't know what to think once Shockwave finished his story. He was completely lost with words.

Shockwave was nervous, he desperately wanted a reply from Soundwave. But the mech only had a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

Soundwave's left servo curled into a fist and anger suddenly swam within his red optics. "You... You interfaced and bonded with my own sister. _My own sister!_" he snarled.

Shockwave flinched at the sudden anger coming from Soundwave. He knew this would happen. "I-it wasn't intentional. I-it just... Happened. But I didn't want it to happen!" he said frantically.

Soundwave merely crossed his arms and shook his head "Primus Shockwave. We are in the middle of a war and Psycwave is still young! If something happens to you it just won't only affect you, but her as well!"

Shockwave sighed and lowered his helm.

"But thank you..." Soundwave then whispered softly.

Shockwave snapped his helm up, surprised by the sudden gentleness.

The TIC smiled softly "You watched over my sister for so long. You helped her grow and become a mature femme. I trust you Shockwave. Thank you for watching her."

Shockwave didn't nothing but nod slightly.

[Uh, Soundwave? You might want to come to the med bay. And bring Shockwave if he's with you] Starscream suddenly spoke through a comm. link.

[Why?] he asked steadily.

[It's Psycwave... She's carrying]

"WHAT?!" both Shockwave and Soundwave screamed in unison.

[We'll be there shortly!] Soundwave said quickly before shutting off the link and running to the med bay along with Shockwave.

XoX

Psycwave was sitting on the edge of a med berth with a servo over her chest. Was this really happening? Had Primus decide to give her and Shockwave and sparkling? If so then how was she suppose to fight now? Starscream was standing beside her with his arms crossed.

Just then the doors slid open and both Shockwave and Soundwave frantically entered. "I-is it true?" Soundwave asked, panting.

Psycwave closed her optics and slowly nodded. "Scalpel checked. I am carrying. I'm due in a couple Earth months." she said softly.

Shockwave was perhaps the most surprised of them all. Yes, he and Psycwave knew the risks whenever they interfaced. But this was a first for them. He could sense her fear and worry run through their bond. What would Megatron think if he finds out that Psycwave was carrying. He certainly wouldn't take it easily.

The med bay doors slid open and the familiar scard form of Megatron stepped in. "Shockwave I must speak with you outside." he said gruffly.

Shockwave nodded before following him out, shooting a nervous look to the trio. Once the doors closed Megatron crossed his arms and gave Shockwave a stern look "When were you planning on telling me that you bonded with Soundwave's sister?" he growled.

Shockwave tensed "I was going to tell you once I told Soundwave. I didn't think she would be carrying right now." he said softly. It surprised him when he heard Megatron sigh calmly.

"Since your still my friend, I'll let it slide. We need more soldiers anyway and since there _your _offspring, they might grow up to be like their creator." Megatron finished with a slight smirk. He maybe a cold mech, but he wasn't sparkless.

Shockwave sighed in relief "Thank you..." he whispered.

Megatron merely smirked before leaving.

XoX

That night Psycwave and Shockwave were in their new quarters sitting on the edge of their berth.

"Wasn't this a surprise?" Psycwave chuckled softly, placing her servo on her chest with a small smile. Shockwave slid his only arm around her waist and nuzzled her tender neck.

"Yes it was my dear." he murmured in her audio.

Psycwave giggled before kissing Shockwave gently. "What are we going to name it?" she whispered.

Shockwave placed Psycwave on his lap and thought for a moment. "If it's a mech... I was hoping Shockblast."

Psycwave smiled. Shockblast wasn't a bad name at all. It would remind her of Shockwave if something ever happened to him. At least his name would live on. "What if it's a femme?" she asked with a devious smile.

Shockwave blinked. For once he was lost with words. "How about you name her. I can't think of any femme names." Shockwave said, his face heating with embarrassment.

Psycwave smirked before turning around and straddling herself on his lap "When am I not surprised?" she purred softly.

Shockwave gazed at her before wrapping his arms around her "Are you saying that mechs are incapable of naming femmes?" he growled softly.

Psycwave shrugged "Maybe." she said teasingly. She then laughed when Shockwave suddenly flipped them around and pinned her on the berth.

"I'd like to see you try and name a mech, _femme._" he purred before lowering his helm and press his mouth against her's in a deep, passionate, kiss. After that he slowly kissed his way down to her chest plates, where he kissed softly. After that he pulled Psycwave close and closed his optic, falling into recharge by her side.

XoX

Dreadwing muttered to himself angrily as he paced back and forth in his new quarters. Psycwave was now carrying Shockwave's sparkling. He lost his chance in claiming her as his mate. Primus damn Shockwave for taking _his _Psycwave. Psycwave wasn't like the other femmes he met on Cybertron, before the war. Psycwave was young, beautiful, flawless... He envied Soundwave for having such a lovely little sister. Dreadwing yearned to hold her in his arms. Pin her to his berth. And claim her spark as his own. But after that one incident with Shockwave, he would have to wait.

Shockwave...

That mech was the only thing standing between him and _his _Psycwave. If he was to claim Psycwave, he must get rid of Shockwave. The mech was far stronger than him. A dark smirk suddenly appeared on Dreadwing's face.

Yes...

He would wait until the right moment came. When he would get Shockwave completely alone.

But until that day, he would have to lay low.

XoX

Ravage was barely amused as she watched Frenzy try to catch Ratbat in mid-air. Ratbat would giggle and say teasing things as the other would try to reach for her. Ravage was excited though. The thought of having a little cousin was going to be a whole new experience. Who was it going to resemble more? Would it look more like her Aunt Psycwave? But with Shockwave's colors. Or will it resemble Shockwave? With Psycwave's colors. There was so many possibilities. Yawning, she closed her optic and fell into recharge.

XoX

Me: Well? What do you think? Will the sparkling be a mech or a femme? And what's Dreadwing up to? Hmmmm...


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Nothing much to say really. But let's just say that you might recognize a few faces in future chapters *Hint* *Hint*

Megatron: Crazybird101 owns NOTHING!

XoX

Soundwave sighed in relief once he heard the sparkling cry from outside the med bay. Shockwave was anxiously waiting beside him, flinching slightly once he heard the sparkling cry. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Vortex Blurr, Barricade, and as well as Soundwave's creations were there as well. Frenzy couldn't stop himself from suddenly clinging to his Creator's neck once he heard the sparkling cry. It's been so long since any of them has seen or even heard a sparkling. Starscream chuckled slightly as he cradled Frenzy near his cockpit.

Just then the new Decepticon medic, Knockout, stepped out of the room looking exhausted. The old medic scalpel recently offlined due to his old spark. But at the same time Knockout and his assistant/mate Breakdown arrived. Starscream knew Knockout from before the war and was happy to see him again. He looked at the group with tired, but relieved optics. "She's alright. She's just resting right now. And congrats Shockwave, you have mech."

Just then Skywarp let out a loud yes and did a fist pump in the air, surprising everyone. "I win the bet! In your face TC!" Skywarp said teasingly to his older brother.

The blue seeker immediately turned his helm away from the others in complete embarrassment while Starscream merely shook his head.

Knockout chuckled tiredly before turning to Shockwave and Soundwave "You both can go see her right now. Just try not to wake her or the sparkling." the red mech said before leaving to go to his quarters and rest. It's been a long, exhausting, night for him.

Both mechs eagerly stepped into the room. Shockwave's spark calmed itself once he saw the peaceful form of Psycwave as she recharged. She always had a serene look on her face as she did. One of the many things Shockwave loved about her. Soundwave walked up to her and lovingly petted her helm before noticing a bundle in her arms. He gestured for Shockwave to come take a look.

Shockwave nervously, and carefully, took the bundle from his mate's arms and held him against his chassis with his only hand. His optic softened when he saw the recharging sparkling. It had no mouth, but it did have one optic like Shockwave. It's colors were a dark purple, green, and black. The dark purple and black was obviously from Psycwave. It looked as though it was built for battle already. Soundwave looked over Shockwave's shoulder and smiled. "He already reminds me of you." he said softly.

Shockwave slightly nodded, not looking away from the recharging sparkling. Just then it's optic suddenly snapped on to reveal a neon green and immediately started to chirp softly once it saw Shockwave, reaching up for him. Shockwave gently stroked the sparkling's cheek, earning a little coo from it. The sparkling immediately snuggled up against his Creator's chassis and fell back to recharge.

"Shockblast..." Shockwave whispered so softly that only the sparkling could hear.

XoX

Ravage gazed at the little sparkling with great curiosity as he tried to run from a very curious Frenzy. It's been only one Earth week and they were just introduced to Shockblast. Shockwave was away on a mission and Psycwave was out spying the Autobots with Soundwave. So Ravage, as always, was left to watch the sparkling. Shockblast took a few steps back while Frenzy mimicked him teasingly. The little mech was just starting to walk, since Cybertronians grow quickly. But Shockblast was still a sparkling. The sparkling quickly ran over to Ravage and hid behind her, hoping that Frenzy wouldn't see him.

Think again.

Frenzy playfully pounced Shockblast from behind and the purple mech let out a surprised chirp. Ravage growled at Frenzy once he rolled off the sparkling. Shockblast started to whimper softly before letting out a little sob. Frenzy just made him cry.

"Nice going you little glitch! You made our cousin cry now!" Ravage hissed.

"How was I suppose to know that he would cry?!" Frenzy hissed back.

"What in Primus's name is going on in here?" Starscream said, entering Shockwave and Psycwave's quarters to check on how Ravage was doing.

"Frenzy made Shockblast cry." Ravage said plainly.

"Hey!" Frenzy yelled.

Starscream shook his head and gently picked up the weeping sparkling, rocking him in his arms gently as he spoke soothingly in ancient Cybertronian. Even before he met Soundwave, Starscream has had experience with sparklings. As a matter of fact, he even volunteered to be a body guard during a sparkling field trip. The weeping slowly subsided and the sparkling fell into recharge. The seeker placed the sparkling on the berth before turning to Ravage and Frenzy. "What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Frenzy decided to play 'Scare the Scrap out of the Sparkling'." Ravage said simply.

Starscream turned to Frenzy and gave him a cold look. The mini-con shuffled his peties nervously before looking up at his Creator shyly "I didn't mean to scare him. I was only playing." he murmured. Starscream shook his head before gently picking him off the floor and cradling him in his arms "Don't scare him next time. Alright?" he said softly.

Frenzy nodded before snuggling into Starscream's chassis. With that, the seeker left the room, leaving Ravage and the sparkling. Ravage curled up on the floor beside the berth and decided to take a quick "cat" nap. This was surly a day to remember.

XoX

Psycwave sighed in relief once she entered the quarters she shared with Shockwave. She smiled when she saw Shockblast and Ravage recharging beside each other. "Ravage?" she whispered, shaking the cyber panther gently. Ravage woke up with a yawn before looking up at Psycwave.

"Am I free to go?" she asked sleepily. Psycwave chuckled and nodded. After a quick "see you tomorrow" Ravage left the room and trotted down the hall. Psycwave closed the door and laid beside her sparkling on the berth. She lovingly stroked Shockblast's helm with a small smile. Who would have thought that she and Shockwave could create such a beautiful sparkling?

Closing her own optics, Psycwave fell into recharge as well. A while later Shockwave entered the room. His optic softened when he saw his mate and son in a peaceful recharge together. Quietly sliding in behind his mate, Shockwave gently pulled her and Shockblast closer to him until Psycwave's back touched his chassis. Then he to fell into recharge.

XoX

Me: Awwwwwww. Isn't that a cute image? Sorry about the OOC Decepticons, but I need them to be like that for the story. Congratulations Decepticon-Silverstreak! You guess right and for your prize: A pet Driller!

Driller: *Screech*

Me: For those who seen Transformers Energon, I'll be using both Shockblast and Sixshot as Psycwave and Shockwave's children. But Sixshot won't come until later.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: A quick warning for this chapter: there's smut. But like chapter 7 I'll try to put the smut in as little detail as possible.

Shockblast: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. Only her OC.

XoX

_WHAM! _

Dreadwing grunted in pain as he helped himself up. Shockwave has caught him talking about _his _Psycwave in a sexual way. Again.

"Just be grateful she cares about you. Otherwise, I would have killed you a long time ago." Shockwave growled in a deadly tone before leaving the room.

Dreadwing hissed in pain as he clung to his bleeding side and limped to the med bay.

XoX

Psycwave gently placed Shockblast in his berth before kissing him goodnight. The sparkling was going to reach youngling mode in about five Earth weeks according to Knockout. Might as well enjoy it. The femme nearly yelped when she suddenly felt arms gently wrap around her waist. She then relaxed when she felt something kiss her neck. "Did I scare you?" Shockwave whispered in her neck. The femme smiled "Almost." she purred softly. She knew what was going on. Shockwave was in the "mood" again.

Once they exited the spare room and quietly close the door, Shockwave gently pushed Psycwave on to their berth and kissed her neck again. Psycwave moaned quietly, releasing two of her tentacles from their hiding places in her back and stroked Shockwave's legs, earning a pleased purr. Once he felt a tentacle start to wrap around his neck he took it and placed the tip in his mouth and suck it gently, earning a moan from Psycwave. Shockwave continued to suckle the tentacle, taking it deeper into his throat as Psycwave continued to moan softly.

Psycwave's tentacles, along with Soundwave's, are extremely sensitive to touch. This made it fun for Shockwave. He let the tentacle slip out of his mouth before lowering himself down to kiss Psycwave passionately. He then felt her soft servos remove his panel before he did to her's. After another kiss he gently pushed Psycwave's legs apart gripped her thighs before penetrating her. As he continued to thrusting into her, the memory of their first interface flooded into their processors.

The night where Shockwave finally revealed his feelings for Psycwave by kissing her in the med bay after she fixed up Dreadwing. The night when they merged their sparks and became bondmates. Feeling overload coming, the two opened their chest plates and merge sparks. The first time Shockwave felt Psycwave's emotions were feelings of sadness and worry. Now he felt nothing but love and happiness. As for Psycwave, she no longer felt the hatred, anger, and loneliness. She only felt his love and happiness as well.

After they overloaded, the two closed their chest plates and placed their panels back on. Psycwave retracted her tentacles and Shockwave fell beside her before pulling her close. The femme nuzzled his chassis lovingly "I love you..." she whispered, falling into recharge.

"I love you too..." Shockwave whispered back before falling into recharge as well.

XoX

Skywarp watched Vortex Blurr from behind a rock as the speeder scanned the barren land for any Autobots.

_You can do this Skywarp. Remember what Screamer and TC taught you, _The seeker said firmly in his head. The purple seeker has had his optics on the former Autobot for some time now. Vortex was about the same age as him. And not only that, he was charming, brave, and always watches out for his friends. Taking a deep breath, Skywarp stood up from his hiding spot and walked up to Vortex.

The black mech turned around and was a bit surprised to see Skywarp. "Skywarp? Why are you out here? It's not your shift."

The young seeker shuffled his pedies nervously "Well, er, I just wanted to see how you were doing." he said with a nervous smile.

Vortex Blurr arched an optic ridge. He wasn't buying it. "I know you Skywarp. That's not the reason." he said, crossing his arms.

Skywarp flinched slightly. _Damn he's good, _he commented to himself. "I... I think I love you Vortex." Skywarp suddenly blurted out before quickly slapping a servo over his mouth.

Vortex stared at him with wide optics. "Y-you love me?" he asked softly.

Skywarp didn't reply, but the embarrassment was clear in his expression. Vortex smiled softly "I didn't think you did..." he said softly.

It was Skywarp's turn to be confused. He removed his servo from his mouth and stared at Vortex. "Wait... You love me... To?"

Vortex blushed and nodded. It was true. As long as he could remember his time with the Decepticons, the former agent developed feelings for the seeker. He was the first 'Con who volunteered to guide him around once he became Vortex Blurr. The seeker was kind to him. Even as a prisoner he wasn't harsh on him. Instead, he protected him from the dangerous 'Cons.

Skywarp was blushing as well. This was becoming an awkward moment for the both of them. The two were completely silent. The only sound that filled the night was the wind gently blowing from the east. To them it sounded like music. Something they haven't heard in a very long time. Hoping to break the awkwardness, Skywarp let out a cough. "I better get going. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Vortex smiled and nodded.

Skywarp smiled back before turning to leave.

"'Warp. Wait." Vortex suddenly spoke.

The seeker suddenly paused and looked at the speeder.

Vortex blushed "D-do you wanna patrol with me tomorrow?"

Skywarp's optics widened. Did he really just ask him if he could patrol with him tomorrow. Primus, this must be a dream come true. "Sure." he replied, blushing as well.

Vortex smiled. Then out of the blue, he suddenly pressed a kiss on Skywarp's cheek before turning back to his post.

Skywarp stood there dumbstruck before turning around to leave. Skywarp placed his servo on the cheek Vortex kissed and smiled.

XoX

Me: Looks like love is in the air for the Decepticons;-). Hope the smut scene wasn't in too much detail. I tried alright!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Alrighty people. Let's introduce chapter 14.

Driller: *Screech*

Me: SHUT THE F**K UP!

Sixshot: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. And it's quite clear that she never will. Now If you excuse me, I'm gona go listen to Broken Down by Sevendust.

Me: Broken down is a awesome song.

XoX

Again?"

"Yes again." Shockwave finished.

Soundwave smirked. Wasn't this a surprise. His little sister was carrying, again. "Dose Shockblast know?"

Shockwave shook his head "No. Not yet. We're not sure but Knockout says she's positive." Shockwave replied.

"Primus Shockwave, what's Megatron going to think when he finds out?"

A slight glint appeared in Shockwave's optic "I already told him. He wasn't pleased at first but he said he's been through worse then two sparklings."

Soundwave chuckled. It was very likely Megatron has. The tyrant has had to dealt with his and Starscream's creations for Vorns. Two sparklings were nothing.

XoX

"Carrier?" Shockblast asked, looking up at the femme who was reading a datapad.

"Hm? What is it Shockblast?" Psycwave asked gently, looking down from her datapad.

"Is it true? Am I going to have a little brother or sister?" the youngling asked.

Psycwave smiled and placed her datapad beside her before reaching down and picking up Shockblast, placing him on her lap. The purple youngling curled up in his Carrier's lap, nuzzling her abdomen. "It appears so." she said, petting him.

Shockblast's neon green optic dimmed "Are you going to love me still?" he asked softly.

Psycwave looked down at her son, slightly surprised by the question "Of course not. We'll treat them just as we treat you." she replied gently.

Shockblast calmed a bit before snuggling into his Carrier "Carrier? What's a slagger?"

Psycwave's optics widened from the sudden question. "W-where did you hear that?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"I hear cousin Ravage calling Frenzy a slagger yesterday." Shockblast replied, looking up.

Psycwave let out a soft chuckle. That was so Ravage and Frenzy. Always fighting with each other. She then placed a servo over her spark. Another one was coming their way. Even though they only had Shockblast for an entire Earth year, it just seemed too soon to have another. She wondered what it'll be this time. Shockblast got to his knees and laid his small helm over his Carrier's spark.

XoX

Dreadwing was flying over the savanna in his alt-mode along side Thundercracker.

[What's wrong with you? You've been quiet] Thundercracker said over a comm. link.

[None of your business] Dreadwing growled over the comm. before flying ahead. He loathed everyone right now. He just wanted to rid Psycwave of Shockwave and their creations. With another one on the way he couldn't put his original plan in action. But did have a back up though. It was a risky one but it would have to do. Once the newborn sparkling was old enough, he take it and Shockblast in the middle of the night and drop it off at the Autobot base. Shockwave is likely to want to get Megatron to allow him to attack the base and retrieve his creations. The damn fool would be so concentrated on getting his sparklings back that he is likely to get wounded or worse.

Like his original plan, he would need to lay low.

XoX

_1 Solar cycle later_

"Primus Shockblast! Watch where your pointing that thing!" Barricade cursed, shielding his face from the arm cannon on the youngling's left arm.

"Sorry Uncle Barricade." Shockblast muttered. His gun wasn't even on. He just got it yesterday. His little sibling, Sixshot, was sitting on a rock watching.

Like their creator, he had only one optic. But no mouth. Unlike his older brother, Sixshot was yellow and orange with a yellow colored optic. Sixshot was still a sparkling, but Shockblast was going to become a mechling soon. Which is why he had his left arm replaced with a cannon. Like father like son as they say.

"Big Brother! Can we play now? You promised yesterday!" Sixshot whined.

"It's getting late little brother. Maybe when we get to our room back in the base."

"BUT YOU PROOOOOOOMISSSSSSEEEEDDD!" the sparkling cried.

"Your brother is right Sixshot. It's almost dark and it isn't safe here at night. Not for younglings and sparklings at least." Barricade said gruffly. Of all the ones Psycwave could have choosen to watch her creations, why him? Why poor old Barricade?

"Youngling? I'm no youngling! I'm gona grow up to be big and strong like Creator!" Shockblast said proudly.

Sixshot's optic brightened with excitement "Me too big brother!"

Barricade merely chuckled before he picked up Sixshot and led Shockblast back to base. Upon arriving back to base, he was greeted by Psycwave. After receiving her creations and a quick thank you she took them back to their quarters.

"Carrier? Can me and Shockblast stay up tonight? Shockblast promised he would play with me." the sparkling asked.

Psycwave looked down at Shockblast, who's optic seemed to dim with slight guilt. "Sorry son. But it's time for recharge. Decepticons need their rest as well." Psycwave said gently before tucking Sixshot in.

"But-!"

"No 'buts'. Now you and Shockblast get some recharge. Then you two can play tomorrow." Psycwave said before kissing him.

Sixshot hmpd before slipping into recharge. Shockblast tucked himself in and fell into recharge as well. Psycwave quietly closed their door before getting into her own berth. It seemed so different without Shockwave. Shockwave was currently on mission and won't be back until tomorrow night. Sighing, she fell into recharge as well, unaware of the shadow in the corner of the room.

The figure quietly slipped into the brothers' room before picking them up and exiting quickly.

XoX

Once outside Dreadwing changed into his alt-mode and carried the recharging siblings over the African landscape and over the sea to the location of the Autobot base on an island. He had to be careful as not to be seen by any of the Autobots or their pesky human pets. It was noon by the time he arrived and the brothers were still in recharge luckily.

After placing them in front of the gate entrance, Dreadwing flew of with devious smirk.

Stage one: Complete.

XoX

Me: Just three or four chapters left you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Sorry for the long wait. School and other stuff kept on getting in my way.

Psycwave: My creator dose NOT own Transformers. Only myself.

XoX

Psycwave buried her face into her older brother's neck as she continued to sob while Shockwave fumed angrily outside the base, shooting any living thing that crossed his path. Soundwave lovingly rubbed his sister's back while whispering words of comfort. She hasn't stopped crying since this morning. It was her sudden scream of terror that caused him to run to her. When he did arrive he found her on her knees sobbing inside of both Shockblast and Sixshot's room.

They were gone...

When Shockwave returned and asked why his mate was crying, Soundwave bravely told him what he knew. Soundwave saw the sudden rage that appeared in Shockwave's only optic before he turned around and went outside. Only to hear him roaring in rage and anger. Megatron heard what happened and went outside to try and calm his friend.

Starscream was also there, watching his creations while his mate tended to his sister. The cassettes were shocked when they found out that both Shockblast and Sixshot were missing. Ratbat started sobbing while the rest snapped in anger, cursing whoever possibly took the brothers. "Why are we here? LET'S GO OUT AND FIND THEM!" Frenzy screeched angrily, jumping up and down.

"We just can't go out and search for them Frenzy. We don't even know where to start." Starscream replied calmly.

Frenzy merely huffed before walking away grumbling.

Starscream sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Please, _he thought, _please Primus. Let them be alright. Let them be safe until we find them..._

XoX

Shockblast blinked sleepily before slowly sitting up. He then slightly jumped, alarmed by the strange material he just felt. It was a light tan color, and far more softer then the sand in Africa. He then heard and indescribable sound. It was coming from a strange, salty liquid swimming up to the shore before going back down. He looked down to see his little brother still in recharge. "Sixshot? Sixshot wake up!" Shockblast whispered, shaking his brother.

Sixshot opened his optic sleepily before looking up at Shockblast "Brother? What's wrong?" he asked, feeling his fear and confusion through their sibling bond.

Shockblast shuddered "W-we're not in our room anymore brother. I don't even think we're in Africa anymore."

Sixshot merely tilted his helm slightly before taking in his new surroundings and gasping. This certainly wasn't Africa anymore. Not at all. The younger mech started shivering "B-Big B-Br-Brother? W-where a-a-are we?" he said, whimpering.

Shockblast immediately held his brother close "I don't know brother. I just don't know..." he replied softly. The two suddenly snapped their heads up when they heard what sounded like voices coming in their direction. Shockblast instinctively cocked his arm cannon.

"B-Big Brother?"

"Hush Sixshot." Shockblast snapped at his little brother.

"And then the fragger said something about us possibly transporting weapons from Cybertron to here." Hound said to Mirage as they walked down the beach.

"Primus, that Galloway human really frags me of- Who are they?" the red mech suddenly said, seeing Shockblast and Sixshot.

"Primus Mirage! They're Decepticon sparklings!" Hound said, surprised himself.

Shockblast felt his legs start to get wobbly as he tried to stand his ground, raising his gun towards the two Autobots, causing them to step back a bit "S-stay back!" Shockblast said, trying to sound firm. Sixshot immediately hid behind his brother.

"Primus Mirage! He has a gun!" Hound whispered to his mate.

"We could be dealing with Shockwave's children." Mirage whispered back.

"What should we do?"

Mirage thought for a moment before turning back to Hound "You comm. Optimus and inform him about the situation. Make sure the humans don't come."

Hound nodded before opening the communications link.

Mirage held his hands up as he slowly approached the brothers, aware of the cannon pointing directly at him. Without taking his optics off the weapon, he spoke in a calm, gentle voice. "Easy there little one. We're not going to hurt you."

Shockblast cringed at the word "little". "W-who are you calling little?! I'm going to be a mechling soon!" he snapped at the red mech.

"K-kill him B-Big Brother!" Sixshot cried from behind.

Mirage barely had time to react when the youngling suddenly fired his cannon, hitting his left leg and causing him to collapse in pain.

"RUN SIXSHOT!" Shockblast cried, grabbing his brother's hand and running off.

[MIRAGE HAS BEEN HIT! MIRAGE HAS BEEN HIT!] Hound cried over the comm.

Shockblast and Sixshot ran down the beach, not looking behind them to see three Autobots chasing them in their alt-modes. It was Jazz, Sideswipe, and Ironhide.

"They gaining on us Big Brother!" Sixshot cried.

Shockblast looked over his shoulder to see the vehicles behind them. He then fired his cannon at them, causing Sideswipe to flip over and crash into Ironhide. The two changed into their bipedal-mode and cursed at one another before continuing the chase.

The two brothers failed to notice the red and blue mech that suddenly appeared before them and picked them both up. "That is enough now children." Optimus said.

Shockblast and Sixshot started to whimper once they realised it was Optimus Prime. The other Autobots soon arrived and circled them.

"Pit-spawned Decepticon brat." Sideswipe hissed at Shockblast, only to be given a cold glare by Optimus.

"What do we do with them Optimus? They're only children." Jazz said.

Optimus looked at shivering younglings, fear clear in their single optic. "We take them back to base for now." he replied before handing the two to Ironhide, who gripped their wrists before they returned back to base.

_I'm scared big brother! _Sixshot whimpered through their bond.

_I'm scared too brother. The others will come and rescue us. I'll make nothing happens to you, _Shockblast replied comfortly.

Sixshot nodded shakely.

Meanwhile high above a blue jet circled the entire N.E.S.T island before changing course to Africa.

XoX

"They're at the Autobot base. The Autobots have captured them." Thundercracker said.

Shockwave snarled. How dare they take what is _his. _Psycwave wailed mournfully before burying her face into Shockwave's chassis.

"Now what? We know where they are but how do we get them back?" Skywarp asked.

The room was then silent. The island was loaded with Autobots and their human pets. They couldn't just barge in. They need to strategize about this.

"I have an idea." Vortex suddenly spoke up, stepping forward.

"Speak Blurr." Shockwave said.

Vortex Blurr nodded "What if we caused a diversion? Attack some random location for instance. Knowing Prime, he is likely to go out there and stop it. While they're gone one of us can sneak into the base and get them back."

The other 'Cons exchanged approved looks. It wasn't a bad plan at all.

"But what about Megatron?" Barricade suddenly added.

The room fell silent once again. They would need to get through the tyrant before they could retrieve the brothers.

"I all ready know." the grey mech suddenly spoke, approaching the group. "I know how much they mean to all of you. They mean something to me too..." he finished softly. He hated to admit it but he had taken a liking to the brothers. They reminded him of Shockwave on so many levels. The two have managed to slightly managed to thaw is cold spark. It reminded him of the peaceful times on Cybertron. "You have my permission to carry out this task." he finished gruffly before leaving.

The group stood dumbfounded by what the tyrant just said.

"At least _thats _taken cared of." Psycwave mumbled. "Hey, has anyone seen Dreadwing?" she then asked.

"We don't need him for this. He's likely to screw it up anyway." Shockwave said bitterly, still hating the mech for kissing Psycwave.

Meanwhile Dreadwing grinned to himself as he eavesdrop from his hiding place. Everything was going to according to plan. All he needed to do now was wait till they carry out their plan and strike Shockwave once he gets the chance.

XoX


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Okay peeps, this is the second to last chapter of this fic. But I have a question for u guys at the bottom.

Blurr: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers

XoX

Shockblast shot back a glare at Sideswipe as he held his whimpering brother close. The two could hear the Autobots bickering from outside the med bay on what they should do. They were currently being watched by the "Terror Twins". Or what they're usually called, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He remembered a time when he asked his creator about the two before Sixshot was even created.

_"Are they really that bad?" a sparkling Shockblast asked his creator. _

_Shockwave nodded "Yes. They are like any other Autobot. They are willing to destroy any Decepticon they see, even sparklings such as yourself."_

_Shockblast flinched slightly at the small growl in his Creator's tone as he said this. "R-really?" he whimpered. _

_Shockwave's optic dimmed when he realised he had frightened his son. "Yes." he said softly before brushing his hand against Shockblast's helm. _

_Shockblast immediately leaned into the touch, curling up in Shockwave's lap as he tried to ignore the images playing in his processor._

Shockblast gently rubbed his brother's back when he heard a choked sob coming from his vocals. "B-b-big brother? I-I want t-to g-g-go h-home." Sixshot whimpered.

Shockblast instinctively held Sixshot closer and tighter while sending some sort of comfort through their sibling bond.

"Are you _mad _Prime? We can't just contact Megatron and hand them over. What if their part of a trap to kill you again!" Ratchet hissed.

"It's unlikely that Shockwave would let Megatron do this to his own creations. But then again it's very possible that he did." Jazz mumbled.

Just then an alarm blared throughout the entire island. Prime immediately commd. Red Alert

[What's the situation Red Alert?] Optimus asked over the link.

[A Decepticon has just been spotted in Pennsylvania sir. And he's causing a lot of damage] Red replied.

Optimus closed the link and looked at Jazz "Jazz, get the other Autobots together. We have a Decepticon attack on the mainland."

XoX

Starscream stood on the roof of a skyscraper overlooking Pennsylvania with Astrotrain by his side. He gave the other 'Con a hard look "You know what to do right?" he asked.

Astrotrain grinned "You betcha Screamer. Give them hell as the humans say."

Starscream rolled his optics at the stupidity in the mech before turning back to the city. He then noticed the curvy car of Psycwave's alt-mode just entering the city.

It was time.

Starscream then gestured for Astrotrain to commence the plan and the 'Con immediately transformed. "CHOO! CHOO! HERE COMES THE ASTROTRAIN EXPRESS!" the mech said as he drove off the Skyscraper and into the city. Starscream contacted his mate.

[Astrotrain has started his part. The Autobots should be arriving soon]

Soundwave was in his alt-mode along with Vortex Blurr, Skywarp, and Barricade while driving down the sandy road that led to the N.E.S.T base.

[Good. We're approaching the base now] Soundwave replied.

Starscream nodded [Got it. See you soon] he said before shutting off the link.

Soundwave did the same before kicking it into high gear, driving fast enough to crash through the fence blocking the entrance, with the others following behind and leaving a group of surprised soldiers. Soundwave then transformed into his bi-pedal node and released his creations "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" he roared, firing at the unprepared Autobots mercilessly.

Shockwave was standing on the roof of another building along with Thundercracker before receiving the message from Starscream. Shockwave then called for his pet, Driller, to destroy the city along with Astrotrain before transforming into his alt-mode, which was a Cybertronian jet, along with Thundercracker.

The Autobots at the N.E.S.T base were dropping like flies as the Decepticons continued their attack. Shockblast and Sixshot could hear the firing from the med bay and silently hoped it was a rescue party. Skywarp fired at the base entrance, allowing Soundwave to speed inside. The twins noticed Soundwave and immediately fired at him, only to be shot in the legs.

Outside Ravage was attacking the N.E.S.T soldiers along with her siblings. Skywarp was busy trying to take out an Autobot called Wheeljack that he failed to notice another Autobot preparing to fire at him. The Autobot then let out a choked cough, spitting out energon before collapsing with a dagger sticking out of his back. Skywarp briefly looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Vortex before he took his dagger and sped off.

The Optimus and his team arrived in Pennsylvania just as Astrotrain was about to run over a group of helpless humans. Optimus immediately fired at Astrotrain, causing him to swerve off the road and crash into a building instead. "Stop this recklessness now Astrotrain." Optimus said as he and the others pointed their guns him.

Astrotrain merely grinned before hearing screeching cries of Driller as it plowed it's way through the city. Overhead Starscream, Shockwave, and Thundercracker were attacking the buildings and Psycwave merely hiding in the shadows in ambush. Since she was the master of stealth. Optimus was so surprised by this that he had his group split up and attack the 'Cons. By this time Astrotrain was long gone, having done his part in the plan. Shockwave commanded for Driller to leave as well before transforming into his true, terrifying form along with the seekers and opened fire at a group of N.E.S.T soldiers mercilessly.

Soundwave sped through the seemingly empty Autobot base, checking every room for the brothers. He then finally located them in the med-bay. He burst in, causing the brothers to yelp in surprise and terror. "Easy little ones it's me!" Soundwave said immediately.

"Uncle Soundwave!" the two cried, running up to their uncle, who hugged them fiercely before turning into his alt-mode. "Get in. And hurry!" he said, opening his front car doors.

Starscream immediately dodged a shot from Ironhide before firing back. He was surprised that Sentinel wasn't with them. He did hear a rumor that he was taken to a hidden Autobot base somewhere on Earth for his own protection. Whatever it was, they would need to know the exact location in order to capture him. He inwardly sighed in relief when Thundercracker came from the sky and bombed Ironhide and another Autobot. Killing the second Autobot but not Ironhide.

Shockwave fired at group of Autobots known as The Wreckers, unaware of Optimus slowly approaching him from behind with his axe at hand. Psycwave suddenly came out of the shadows and stabed Optimus in the back, not severely harming him, but enough to let Shockwave know he was there. Shockwave immediately knocked out the Wreckers before turning his attention to Optimus, with Psycwave by his side.

Soundwave sped out of the base with Shockblast and Sixshot sitting in the front seats of his vehicle mode. The other Decepticons soon followed out. Down the road Soundwave opened his back doors for his creations to enter. Once they did they were greeted by their happy cousins. "Where's Creator and Carrier?" Sixshot asked, tilting his helm slightly.

"They're... Busy." Soundwave replied over the radio.

Shockwave had his arm gun charged and ready as he approached Optimus, who was clutching his left arm in pain while still holding his axe. Shockwave was about to make the killing blow until...

_Boom! _

Time seemed to slow down for everyone. The sound of a plasma gun firing from out of nowhere echoed throughout the wrecked city. Shockwave turned just as Psycwave collapse on the road, clutching her rapidly bleeding side with her servo, crying in pain. Shockwave immediately forgot about the Prime and ran to his mate's side.

This wasn't part of the plan...

This wasn't part of the plan at all!

"Psycwave!" he whispered, carefully picking her up. Starscream and Thundercracker immediately landed beside him.

"I'll carry her back. I can fly faster then Thundercracker." Starscream said.

For once Thundercracker didn't object to what his brother just said. Hesitating a bit, Shockwave gently handed Starscream Psycwave. The silver seeker immediately took off, heading straight for Africa while the other two followed in rapid pursuit.

Optimus watched them leave before turning look at Blaster's shaking form slowly approaching him, plasma gun at hand. Coolant filled his blue optics as he looked up at Optimus sadly. "I'm so sorry sister..." he whispered to himself, dropping the weapon.

XoX

Soundwave was exhausted. This had been an active day. He just wanted to return to base and relax with his mate and their creations. After returning the brothers to their parents of course. But something didn't feel right. He felt an odd pain in his spark. The others made it back to base, exhausted from having to fight so many Autobots. The brothers were already in recharge but luckily Barricade volunteered to carry them back in.

Just as Soundwave entered the base he was suddenly greeted by a horrified and frantic Starscream.

"Soundwave! She's hurt! SHE'S HURT!" the seeker cried frantically.

Soundwave desperately tried to calm his frantic mate. "What do mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I-its your sister. S-she's been hit. She's been hit bad!" Starscream cried.

Soundwave's red optics widened in realization "No... It's not..."

Coolant tears started to stream down Starscream's cheek plates as he nodded his helm "Yes Soundwave. It's Psycwave."

Soundwave immediately dashed for the med bay, completely forgetting about everyone else. His creations were about to follow him until their Creator stopped them. "It's best that you guys don't go." Starscream whispered.

Upon arriving to the med bay he found Shockwave leaning against a wall, no emotion present on his face. Soundwave cautiously approached the mech. "What happened?" he asked softly, careful with his tone.

Shockwave cringed slightly "It all happened so fast. I didn't see who did it. I just saw her... Fall." he said softly. There was no emotion in his tone. Nothing.

"Shockwave..." Soundwave whispered. He didn't know what to feel. So much was going through his processor that he couldn't think straight. His worse nightmare was coming to life. He wanted this to be a dream. Just a dream. Nothing bad. Just a dream...

Just then the door opened and Knockout stepped out. He had a sad look in his red optics. The two other mechs approached him. He looked up at them and shook his head sadly "I'm so sorry. She was bleeding so much. It's possible she might... Offline."

At that moment Soundwave let out mournful wail before running out of the med bay, leaving a shaking Shockwave. "C-can I s-see h-her?" he asked shakely.

Knockout nodded and stepped out of the way before closing the door. Shockwave approached his mate, energon stains still on her armor. She looked so pale after losing so much energon and her optics were starting to dim. Shockwave gently took her servo and held it gently.

"S-Shockwave?' she whispered weakly.

"I-I'm here Psycwave. I'm here..." he replied shakely.

XoX

Me: I am close to crying right now! What should I do? Should I kill Psycwave or have her live? Either way there'll still be a sequel. But just different. Here are the ideas:

1. If Psycwave dies, Shockwave and the other 'Cons will be bent on revenge and a lot of Autobots will die.

2. If Psycwave lives, the 'Cons won't be as hell bent on revenge and Megatron will begin his original plan.

Me: C'mon people I need help here!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: The moment of truth has arrived. The final chapter of my first major story.

FOC Shockwave: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers. Only Psycwave

XoX

Uncle Starscream? Where's Carrier?" Sixshot asked Starscream.

The silver seeker's optics dimmed "She's... Sleeping. Yes, sleeping." Starscream said with a nervous smile.

"Where's Creator?" Shockblast asked next.

"Saying goodbye to a... Old friend..." Starscream replied softly.

Shockblast and Sixshot looked at him confusingly, completely unaware that their mother is possibly dying. Sixshot gently shook his brother's arm "Big Brother?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"My spark hurts. And I feel... Sad." Sixshot whispered, placing his servo right where his spark would be.

"Me two brother." Shockblast whispered as well.

In the med bay Shockwave lovingly brushed his servo against Psycwave's helm. The young femme smiled and leaned her head into his touch. She felt so weak. So tired. All she wanted was to go into recharge. Yes, recharge. A nice, peaceful, recharge.

"Shockwave." she whispered weakly, feeling her energy depleting slowly.

"I'm here Psych." Shockwave replied softly.

Psycwave smiled softly. She didn't want him to let go. She didn't want him to leave her. Not like her creators when they died in the attack trying to protect her. Or Blaster when he left. She never knew Blaster much. But something tells her that he's a good mech like Soundwave. Soundwave. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave her big brother all alone. Nor her nephews and nieces. Or her friends. But most of all, she didn't want to leave Shockwave.

The very mech took care of her when Soundwave left Cybertron. He was always there when she woke up in the middle of the night crying for her brother. He always protected her from the Autobots. He _loves _her. She whimpered weakly, wanting Shockwave to comfort her. She smiled when he soothingly petted her. "Don't... Leave me..." She whispered weakly, coolant present in the corners of her optics.

"I will never leave you..." Shockwave whispered. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Knockout tried his best but even he can't save everyone. But this was Psycwave. His mate. The first Cybertronian he's loved since the beginning of the Golden Age. Before then he never cared for emotions. But then she came and managed to thaw his cold spark.

Psycwave suddenly sighed. She lost her battle to recharge and fell asleep. Shockwave didn't look away from her. She didn't offline but she still had a serene, peaceful look on her face as she recharged. He pressed his forehelm against her's gently, closing his optic and not letting go. Time would tell if she would live or not.

XoX

Blaster grunted as he painfully stood up from the blast, his legs shaking.

"You foolish GLITCH!" Dreadwing roared, pointing his gun at the already injured Autobot. "I told you to shoot Shockwave. NOT PSYCWAVE!" he yelled angrily. He then kicked Blaster to the ground and kicked his abdomen a few times until he finally coughed up energon. "I can't even rely on you to do one simple thing. ONE!"

Blaster glared at the Decepticon before standing up again in pain "Nobody... Deserves... My sister... Not even _you _Dreadwing."

Dreadwing punched the Autobot again, except with his gun. "Must I remind you every time we meet Blaster? _Who _was the one who always updated you about Psycwave's status? If she was safe. If she was online still." the 'Con sneered.

Blaster sighed "You..." he murmured.

Dreadwing grinned at him wickedly "Correct. I _will _claim Psycwave for my own whether _you _like it or not. Just be lucky that the weapon wasn't _that _powerful enough to kill her." Dreadwing sneered before walking away, leaving the wounded Autobot bleeding on the concrete floor.

Blaster looked up at Dreadwing with angry red optics before fainting from his injuries.

XoX

Everything was black for a while. Psycwave could hear the faint voices of either Knockout, Megatron, Soundwave, or Shockwave once in a while. She couldn't understand how she was able to survive the shot. If she remembered correctly Knockout said that she had a slight chance of surviving. But the images of her brother, friends, relatives, sons, and mate flashed through her processor. She wouldn't give up. She fought back. And won.

Her vision was blurry at first, able to make out the red blurr of Knockout scribbling on a datapad. Then her systems fully onlined and her vision stabled. She grunted, catching Knockout's attention, who dropped his datapad in shock before quickly walking over and pushing her back down on the medical berth. "KO?" she asked.

"Easy there sweetspark. Your still recovering." Knockout said gently before taking out a small light to check her optics. "Can you see?" he asked.

"Yeah." Psycwave replied.

Knockout smiled before standing up "The others are going to be very happy when they find out. I better tell Shockwave and Soundwave first before the whole base comes here." the red mech chuckled before exiting the room. A few earth minutes later a blurr of silver metal suddenly sped in and Psycwave found herself in a tight hug with Soundwave.

"B-Big brother? Your squishing me." Psycwave choked out playfully.

Soundwave didn't reply, he just held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. It seemed too good to be true. If this was a dream he didn't want it to end. But luckily for him it wasn't. This was real. After what seemed like forever Soundwave finally released his sister and looked at her with tearful optics. A rare thing for Soundwave.

"Psych..." He said softly, not looking away.

"'Wavey..." Psycwave with a smirk, giggling at the frown that appeared on his face after hearing his least favorite nickname again.

Knockout managed to fight back a laugh once Shockwave and the brothers came in next.

"CARRIER!" the two cried happily, running and jumping onto the berth and embracing their Carrier with tight hugs and sobs of joy.

"We missed you Carrier!" Sixshot bawled into her chest.

"We thought you would never wake up!" Shockblast sniffed, nuzzling her neck.

Psycwave held the brothers closely and tightly, not letting them go. "I missed you both so much." she whispered.

Shockwave walked up and stood beside her, stroking the side of her face. "I missed you..." he said softly, his optic dimming.

Psycwave smiled tearfully before nuzzling his hand. Soundwave smiled and gestured for his family to come in as well. The cassettes swarmed in and immediately curled up around her. Ratbat managing to squeeze herself in between the brothers while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on her shoulders. Frenzy and Beatbox hugged her arms while Rumble and Ravage curled up beside her legs.

"Aunty!" Ratbat squeaked happily.

"Don't scare us like that Aunty!" Frenzy hissed tearfully.

Starscream chuckled and stood beside Soundwave, greeting her with a nod. "Good to see you again femme." he said, crossing his arms.

The rest of the day was catching up on things and saying hello. Barricade, Vortex Blurr, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Astrotrain were all very happy to see her again. Although she couldn't understand why Dreadwing wasn't there, she was surprised to see Megatron there as well. A few days later she was released from the med bay.

After putting the brothers to bed, Shockwave immediately held Psycwave in his arms once they got in bed as well. Psycwave lovingly nuzzled his chassis, smiling when she heard him groan. "Don't scare me like that again femme." he growled .

Psycwave giggled before kissing him lovingly. Shockwave immediately deepened the kiss, growling softly in her audio, pulling her closer. Psycwave smirked, she knew what he wanted. It's been a while after all. "My Shockwave." she cooed playfully, nuzzling him.

"_My _Psycwave." Shockwave purred before gently nipping her neck.

For the rest of the night, the cries of their love making echoed in their audios and only their audios as the wind outside blew gently in the night. Like a musical in the wind...

End.

XoX

Me: The end!:-D

Barricade: About fragging time.

Me: Shut up. It might be a while till I post the sequel. But I would like to give my thanks to the people who Reviewed, liked, or alerted this fic. It means so much to me!:') Till next time! PEACE!


	18. Sorry:'(

_**Hey guys. Remember when I said that I would write a sequel to The Musical Wind? Well... I hate it. **_

_**I just didn't think it would work out. Which is why I'm deleting the sequel but keeping the original story. But I'm redoing Psycwave's history all together. So I'm starting fresh now. Sorry for the disappointment people. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you :'( **_

_**Again. I'm sorry. And who know's? Maybe I'll write the sequel someday.**_


End file.
